memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ThomasHL/Archive
For older discussions, see my archives here, here, and here. Xindi incident Can you take a look at this article for the reconfirmation? At least one more support vote is needed on this one due to its history, though any vote would be welcome. - 23:03, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Frank Corsentino I just came across the article you wrote about Frank Corsentino. He was my Brother-in-Law and I just showed it to his sister, my wife. Very interesting article, Thank You. I do not know if this will reach you, but if it does and you would like additional info about Frank, we would be happy to assist you. To bad I just came across your article, but again let us know if we may be of further assistance. J. Boyer. (aimskyhi@cs.com) Uploads Quick question, were any of the image uploads today from the blu-ray release? - 23:58, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :No. Tom 23:59, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. - 00:18, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Reed/Margaret Reed? Can you please see this discussion and chime in? Thanks. -- sulfur 13:41, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you for the information. Tom 00:23, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Steve Neill Since you work a lot with these types of articles, I was wondering if you could look at Steve Neill, apparently created by Mr. Neill himself, and the images he uploaded. Thanks --31dot 11:36, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Austria Please don't delete the articel "Austria"!!! Admiral Lukas 18:46, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Anon IPs creating user pages and main namespace pages FYI, those are spam. When you delete them and block them, can you also delete their talk pages? Thanks! -- sulfur 23:53, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :Sure. =) Tom 21:03, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Kelly Connell Hello, would you mind weighing in on this? Thanks. - 22:01, April 6, 2012 (UTC) *Hi Tom. Thanks for your assistance in this matter. As for further information about the circumstances surrounding the issue, that's a personal matter and I would ask that you remove the citation needed tag. I hope that we can consider my conversations with Mr. Connell and my conversations with you and Archduk3 proof enough, out of respect for Mr. Connell's privacy. Thanks. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 17:07, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :I consider the information that he was unable to portray this character due to illness as the information we needed to clear this up and yes, I think your conversation with Mr. Connell is the citation. Tom 21:03, April 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks. I appreciate your help. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 21:42, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :You're welcome. Tom 22:00, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Jennifer Hetrick Hi Tom, could you have a look at Talk: Jennifer Hetrick? You added the information in question so it would be great if you could answer the anonymous user's question. Thanks.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 23:40, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :Sure. Done. :) Tom 19:32, April 24, 2012 (UTC) New movie category Just like we had the hidden category for the 2009 film, there's one for the sequel: Category:Memory Alpha articles related to Star Trek (sequel) production. If you could add that to production related stuff from the new movie as you come across it, that'd be appreciated. :) -- sulfur 17:50, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :I am not sure about the benefit of this category...just as for the last movie. But I'll add it. :) Tom 18:42, May 3, 2012 (UTC) More to keep track of what's tied with the sequel than anything. It also has the benefit of aiding bot-related tasks as it potentially comes to the new film :) -- sulfur 18:44, May 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Now might be the time to remove the last film's categories then, as they are neither complete or required anymore. - 19:29, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Fine by me. Maybe someone can give a run of those people on the last film that are also on the new and update those categories. Then I'll do a category remove on the rest. -- sulfur 19:33, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Theme designer Please don't use the theme designer, as that changes the look of the site for everyone, not just you. - 19:00, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :Noted. Tom (talk) 19:11, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Adrian Tafoya I believe Mr. Tafoya is attempting to remove the information about him allegedly portraying this character from that file page, as well as his article. In one edit summary he stated "I was NEVER a Starfleet crew member. I only played aliens." Since you know your stuff and uploaded the picture, I though you could shed some light on this. Thanks 31dot (talk) 21:35, June 29, 2012 (UTC) He's using this address. 31dot (talk) 21:36, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you for the information. I was able to get in contact with him and although Richardson looks a lot like him he said that it's not him. I've corrected the information. Tom (talk) 03:33, June 30, 2012 (UTC) M'Ress Hey, I noticed you removed the reference to Majel Barrett Roddenberry portraying M'Ress. Any particular reason? Thanks! :-) Hypnometal (talk) 18:29, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :Where an when? Tom (talk) 18:38, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Troy Brenna Would you be willing to look at Talk:Troy Brenna and weigh in? I'm not sure about the question asked there. Thanks 31dot (talk) 16:19, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :Done and I'm working on that. Thank you for the information. Tom (talk) 16:31, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Replacing images When replacing (and renaming) images, please be careful to ensure that you're updating all references to that image on the wiki. Your recent move of the Nicholai Rozenhko image broke an episode page ( ), and now the image there does not appear as appropriate as the old image did. -- sulfur (talk) 22:19, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the reminder. Yes, I missed this link for the moment. But I am not finished with "Homeward" and especially the images on this article. Tom (talk) 06:00, September 11, 2012 (UTC) File:Starfleet flag officer uniform, 2365.jpg If you have this episode, is there a better shot for this uniform? The image cleanup was calling for a better shot overall, not just a better quality version of that one shot. - 22:11, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :So far I remember there is no better shot. But I will check it again. Tom (talk) 22:17, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Named for... For my edification, why are J. Sanders and J. Harris "definitely not" named for those two folks? -- Renegade54 (talk) 21:02, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :They were one time stunt/background performers. On the dedication plaques are always people who worked for seasons in front or behind the camera. Will see if I can find out who they are and add the names. Tom (talk) 21:07, October 1, 2012 (UTC) OK, makes sense. Apparently some of my sleuthing leaves something to be desired. ;) Thanks for looking into those. -- Renegade54 (talk) 22:08, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :As for the Enterprise dedication plaque --> The names are in groups, stading for the departments. We have the actors, the stand-ins, the special effects team, the directors and assistant directors, the art department, makeup and hair staff, and costumers. This could help a bit. Tom (talk) 09:21, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Welcomes... If you see a new user, you don't need to welcome them (and create a user page). Let the bot do it when they edit something. :) -- sulfur (talk) 13:21, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :Alright. Tom (talk) 14:19, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Jim O'Rear I removed the Jim O'Rear information regarding Day of the Dead because of: http://forum.homepageofthedead.com/showthread.php?20232-Jim-O-Rear/page11 If you know more, maybe you can add to the (obviously heated) discussions regarding this topic. Thevaliant (talk) 13:10, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :I don't participate in such discussions. Everyone who can do research can find the truth. Tom (talk) 13:21, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Linda Ashton Hi ThomasHL Is there any reason why you undid my addings fron the Linda Ashton file? :Hey. Yes, there is a reason. The information you've added is in-universe information regarding the character not the actress. I've added this information to the character page and removed it from the article for the actress. Tom (talk) 22:30, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi ThomasHL, It was not my intention to make a discussion about the changes you made. I was merely asking a question since I am quite new at this. But I see your point about making changes to the character info instead of the actress info. Thanks for the tip. :You're welcome. Please sign your posts on talk pages with the four tildes in the editing bay. Tom (talk) 22:43, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks again for the last tip. I hope it went well this time (Tusculo 22:51, November 23, 2012 (UTC)) Credits for the new Trek movie Can you take a peek at this list and vet it? Do you know where it comes from? Credits for Star Trek Into Darkness‎. Thanks -- sulfur (talk) 14:52, December 4, 2012 (UTC) :That list is what we created here on the article over the last months. An exact copy. Not sure why User:Roger Murtaugh created it. ;) Tom (talk) 15:27, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Likely because we have separated out credits on all other films. At least, that's my best guess. Although, looking at the other films, we generally seem to put final credits there, not "building them as we learn 'em" credits. I'll leave the choice of what to do in your capable hands. -- sulfur (talk) 15:35, December 4, 2012 (UTC) :You're right. As far as I remember this page "Credits for..." wasn't created before the realease of the film. I would delete this page for now because this is exactly the same information we have created on the article about the film. We don't need two pages with the same information and the page can again be created when we have the credits for the new film. Tom (talk) 15:54, December 4, 2012 (UTC) TNG-R making TNG non-canon? Please see Forum:TNG-R making TNG "non-canon"?. -- sulfur (talk) 13:43, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Image reversions You recently reverted two images for being "too bright" - File:Paki with Mintakan tapestry.jpg and File:Riker and Troi as Mintakans.jpg - while they will be replaced with Blu-ray captures when available, the revisions I put in today were taken directly from the TrekCore screencap galleries, which are taken directly from the DVDs (slightly cropped to remove a black sidebar). http://tng.trekcore.com/gallery/albums/s3/3x04/whowatchesthewatchers229.jpg http://tng.trekcore.com/gallery/albums/s3/3x04/whowatchesthewatchers090.jpg Should I have indicated that they were DVD captures or something? - [[User:Aatrek|'Aatrek']] 20:30, January 15, 2013 (UTC) :No, no indication is required. The colors are way to powerful from the TrekCore screenshots. Btw, I don't understand why you're uploading all these images just to replace them a few months later. Tom (talk) 20:33, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Okay; it's no big deal. As for the uploads: rather than fleshing out the episode pages with images while capping the Blu-rays, I'm just spreading out the work, getting the episodes done bit by bit with the DVD caps ahead of the release. I did it all at once for the TNG S1 release, and it seemed to take hours just to get one or two episodes done. This just makes it a bit easier. - [[User:Aatrek|'Aatrek']] 20:42, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Possible Dorian Kingi role in Star Trek: Nemesis? : I thought you would find this interesting. On this one prop page site, it lists an alien creature mask that was made for Star Trek: Nemesis on page 68. It looks almost big enough to fit Dorian Kingi's skull but you can be the judge of that. I don't recall any specific scene in the final cut of the movie that might resemble that but I'm sure you know.--Spock78 (talk) 22:58, February 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks for the link. The mask is for one of the Kolarans. Kingi portrayed a Reman in . Not sure how you make a connection between Kingi and this mask? Tom (talk) 23:11, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :::Sadly, I just saw creature actor on one of his resumes but, yes, this would have to be someone else.--Spock78 (talk) 23:23, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :Alright. There are about 15 stunt performers as Kolarans. It is the chase with the Argo (buggy). And there are dozens of Remans in the film. ;) Tom (talk) 14:09, February 4, 2013 (UTC) I believe that I ID'ed stunt performer Tony Donno He is credited for a non-Borg role in but yet the research for the page claims it was actually an actor who had previously filmed two episodes of Murder One there so I thought I'd ask you for guidance. Oddly enough, I seem to vaguely recall such a title being on Donno's resume but currently that's not the case. I'm sold on the Guard #12 character being stunt performer Tony Donno based off comparing this MA photo to his Stunts Unlimited page and mainly comparing the cheek bone and eyes to his other roles but if I'm not anywhere close to being right then I'd like to know where the information for the unknown actor was obtained (i.e. shooting scripts, locations).--Spock78 (talk) 16:15, February 13, 2013 (UTC)